Una nueva verdad
by Bloom Malfoy
Summary: Despues de la ruptura de Bloom y Sky en Eracklyon, todos tienen que ir a Hogwarts de intercambio a terminar sus estudios, muchas situaciones, nuevos amigos y un nuevo amor para la pelirroja. Nueva Sorpresa dentro
1. Chapter 1

**El reencuentro**

**_Querido diario:_**

**_Ha pasado un mes desde lo sucedido en Eracklyon, a pesar de que ahí logre el nivel enchantix al igual que Stella, pero perdí algo que no lo creo volver a recuperar y ni lo quiero mencionar._**

**_Bueno ya no me duele tanto pero las chicas no mencionan nada sobre el, también me convertí en alguien fría, reservada y distante, incluso es raro cuando sonrío y me volví muy vanidosa por que cambie de look y descubrí que tengo otro poder y soy la sucesora a otro trono en la Tierra bueno mas bien en el océano, me he vuelto muy egocéntrica, el poder de una sirena que le encanta la música pero logre grabar un contrato de grabación. Lo se e incluso he vuelto con mis hermanos y mi padre aunque nunca lo veo ya que se la pasa de viaje, al final de mis estudios en Alfea hare lo que sea para entrar al escenario Kaleido donde mi hermana Layla es la estrella junto con Yuri, su novio. Bueno me tengo que ir al parecer Stella va a intentar tirar la puerta si no le abro._**

**Hola Bloom – dijo Stella agitadamente**

**Hola por que vienes así – pregunto preocupada**

**Ve por la ventana y lo sabrás – le contesto y caminaron hacia el balcón, pero Bloom se quedo impactada con lo que vio, mejor dicho a quien vio**

**Stella por que siempre me tiene que arruinar la vida- dijo triste y enojada a la vez**

**En serio Bloom no lo había visto a el, pero vamos a saludar a los demás – y se llevo corriendo a Bloom casi a rastras hacia el patio donde estaba la nave de Fuente Roja**

**Hola chicos-dijo Stella feliz y luego se fue al lado de Brandon**

**Hola Bloom tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Sky – tenemos que hablar sobre lo sucedido en Eracklyon**

**Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - dijo enojada la pelirroja y ya se iba y el la alcanzo a agarrar de la muñeca**

**Oye suéltame lo que paso a mi ya no me importa por que tu y yo ya no existimos- dijo y luego volvió a la escuela y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta las lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos azules**

**Por que tuviste que volver a mi vida por que- dijo entre sollozos y a su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos.**

**

* * *

**

Hola, les tengo que dar un aviso, loos que hayan leido la historia de un nuevo renacer, que sigue en proceso,como sabran, les notifique que en julio, hace mas de un mes, subiria una historia llamada "Un amor inmortal". siento haberlos hecho esperar pero no la subire, por que no he terminado ni el capitulo uno y se me fue la alrededor de 6 historias en mente:

1.- I dont wanna miss thing, un sonficg de alrededor de unos 4 capìtulos muy largos. Bloom y Edward

2.-Crepusculo: Versión diferente. Atena y Sky.

3.-Crepusculo, Bloom POV. Normal.

4.- El peor dia de Bloom como inmortal.

5.- Estar contigo, ¿amor o popularidad?

6.- El secreto de un linaje.

Hare una encuesta para ver cual subir primero, durara alrededor de un mes, claro que primero en mi perfil encontraran las sinopsis de todas estas historias.

Otra cosa: tardare en actualizar debido a que vuelvo a la secundaria, a segundo año, por desgracia, mi mamá no me dejara actualizar en este año, primero tengo que estudiar, asi que si subo alguna historia o me mandan algun comentario lo contestare pero en los fines de semana y mis ratos libres en mi casa, esta historia de "Debia ser amor pero es más soledad" tardara en ser actualizada, les aviso que el proximo lunes 23 de agosto entro a la escuela, asi que tratare de mandar a alguien que sea mi beta y que las actualice cuando no pueda. Me pueden contactar en mi myspace:winxdivina25 o como Venus Meza.

Bueno nos vemos adios


	2. Chapter 2

_Intercambio_

_Los dos ultimos meses habian sido una pesadilla para la pelirroja, desde que Sky habia vuelto solia tener que ignorarlo y escabullirse para que no la interceptara y que le siguiera rogando para que volvieran cuando la chica ya habia dado su ultima decision, no volveria a salir con el ni loca, estaba harta de que la lastimara y le rompiera el corazon las veces que le diera la gana, ahora ella era la que lo ignoraba y estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Y tenia una habitacion para ella sola, mas grande y solia pasar el dia en la biblioteca o en el bosque ya que acababan las clases._**  
**

_En si, ella sabia que su vida cambiaria mucho, hace unas semanas les habian informado que las winx y los especialistas irian a un colegio de magia en Escocia, en la Tierra, llamado Hogwarts y era de hechiceria, le habia emocionado pero no quiso decir nada al ver las caras molestas de Stella y Musa, solo las ignoro y se habia ido a su habitacion a leer la carta que le habia llegado, era raro que nunca siendo normal o cuando al menos eso creia ella, le hubiera llegado esa carta, si tenia poderes porque nunca supo de ella.  
_

_Un par de dias despues junto con la señorita Faragonda y el profesor Saladino habian ido a Londres, para comprar sus cosas al callejon Diagon y obtener su varita magica, libros, ingredientes para pociones y tunicas, y alguna mascota si lo deseabas. Ese dia se habia sorprendido, porque al cruzar la barrera, la apariencia de casi todos cambio, ella por ejemplo, ya no tenia sus ojos azul cian sino que eran de una tonalidad azul grisaceo y su piel ligeramente bronceada era blanca como porcelana mientras que su cabello pelirrojo ahora era de un rubio platino y era rizado. Stella seguia igual pero Tecna tenia el cabello castaño claro liso hasta los hombros mientras Musa ahora tenia el cabello negro azabache liso y su piel era muy blanca mientras que Riven y Timmy tenian su cabello pelirrojo, muy cambiados, pero seguian siendo los mismos. Todos preguntaron a que se debian pero los profesores no supieron que contestar, estaban atonitos ante el cambio ocurrido a sus alumnos.  
_

_Cuando regresaron a Magix volvieron a la normalidad, aunque a todos menos a Riven y a Tecna les habia gustado el cambio, los profesores ya tenian un plan para antes de que los chicos fueron al colegio, les dejarian con una familia de magos que les habia recomendado el mismo director de la escuela, los Weasley y los Dominium, dos familias sangrepuras, a Stella, Sky, Riven, Tecna y Helio con los Weasley mientras que Bloom, Flora, Layla, Brandon, Timmy y Musa con los Dominium durante dos semanas antes de que llegara el dia en que debian estar en Hogwarts, y claro que todos tuvieron algo de clases inductorias acerca de las materias como historia de la magia, encantamientos, transformaciones y otras...  
_

_El dia de la llegada a Hogwarts fue algo inesperado, ella subio al tren y dejo sus cosas guardadas mientras paseaba por el tren hasta que ya no supo donde estaba, se habia perdido. De pronto siguio caminando y viendo hacia ambos lados buscaba en cada vagon, avanzo un poco y al abrir la puerta choco con un chico.  
_

_-Disculpa-murmuro apenada- no te vi, estaba muy distraida  
_

_-Ten algo de cuidado- dijo un rubio viendola, el chico era alto, palido y con cabello rubios platinados y ojos grises- no te habia visto nunca.  
_

_-Eso es obvio-contesto la chica- soy Bloom y voy a cuarto año, soy estudiante de intercambio  
_

_-Draco Malfoy, estoy en slytherin -dijo serio- tambien estoy en cuarto año, te has perdido _

_ -Realmente si lo estoy- dijo sonriendo timida  
_

_-Quieres venir conmigo y mis amigos-pregunto- luego te acompaño a buscar tus cosas  
_

_-Si-sonrio y camino hacia su lado y empezaron a andar lado a lado.  
_

_Ambos chicos llegaron a un vagon y Draco le presento a Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe y a Goyle. Pansy, la unica chica del grupo le vio muy feo, como si le molestara que ella estuviera ahi cerca del rubio, pero opto por ignorarla, Blaise y el resto le sonrieron, pero Crabbe y Goyle le veian como si fuera una diosa y la hicieron sonrojar, decidio mantenerse lejos del duo. Al llegar a Hogwarts, el rubio la llevo a buscar su baul, de color plateado con color azul, negro y verde. La llevo al recibidor y el se fue a su la mesa de slytherin y ella se acerco a la fila de sus amigos hasta el ultimo lugar, hasta que Stella hablo.  
_

_-Bloom donde estabas -pregunto Stella preocupada  
_

_-Por alguna parte que no les interesa- contesto secamente viendo de reojo hacia la mesa de slytherin  
_

_-Porque te comportas asi-dijo Brandon pero fue interrumpido por el director  
_

_"Bienvenidos jovenes a su nuevo ciclo escolar- hablo- este año recibiremos a unos estudiantes de intercambio de la escuela Fuente Alfea, y se quedaran a culminar sus estudios en el colegio, por eso tambien tomaran parte en la tradicional seleccion de casa, siendo gryffindor, ravenclaw, slytherin o hufflepuff". Por favor pasen cuando oigan su nombre."  
_

_Una mujer ya madura se acerco y hablo:  
_

_"Solarium Stella" paso la rubia primero "Tienes una profunda valentia aunque parezcas alguien vanidosa" el sombrero grito: "Gryffindor"  
_

_"Fontana Helio" dijo " Tu prefieres pensar antes que actuar valientemente, no es que no seas valiente pero eres mas listo y reflexivo que los demas"y al apenas colocarle el sombrero "Ravenclaw"  
_

_"Lovegood Flora" el sombrero murmuro "Ravenclaw" y todos aplaudieron cuando la pareja se sento  
_

_"Eracklyon Skyler, tu valentia es innata", el sombrero grito "Gryffindor"  
_

_"Wadge Aisha, solo puedo decir que eres capaz de todo" se oyo un grito "Gryffindor"  
_

_"Malix Riven" volvio a mumurar "Gryffindor"_

_"Melody Musa" se oyo un murmullo "Gryffindor"  
_

_"Zenith Tecna" murmuro "Ravenclaw"  
_

_"Malix Brandon" dijo "Gryffindor"  
_

_"Tello Timothy" dijo "Ravenclaw"  
_

_"Dominium Bloom" dijo mientras en la cabeza de la chica: "vaya por fin conozco a la hija de Adilen y Orion, una sangrepura en toda la extension de la palabra, en donde te colocare, tienes una valentia innata por lo que podrias encajar en gryffindor pero te estancarias, una inteligencia notable para ravenclaw pero no es tu lugar, pero veamos tienes una astucia y un interes ha nacido en ti, digno de slytherin, creo que ya tome una decision, al igual que tus padres tu seras una..." Slytherin- grito mientras la chica se paraba y caminaba rumbo a la mesa de la casa de Salazar Slytherin bajo la mirada de dos rubios, un gryffindor y un mismo slytherin...  
_

* * *

_Nota: se que cambie la trama pero ya no tenia inspiracion para la otra y le perdi el hilo, asi que decidi cambiarla y continuarla, no se preocupen, y actualizo entre semana porque en mi escuela estan de huelga por asuntos directivos y no tengo clases, bueno adios espero les haya gustado  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron comentarios, intentare actualizar lo mas posible y aprovechar mi tiempo libre. Espero les guste**_

* * *

_La nueva vida en Hogwarts era muy diferente a la anterior en Alfea, a pesar de que les enseñaban cosas muy parecidas, las amistades y divisiones eran muy fuertes, por ejemplo, ahora las winx estaban en gryffindor y su mejor amiga habia terminado en la casa enemiga, la casa de las serpientes: slytherin.  
_

_Compartian muchas clases, pero Bloom se habia alejado totalmente de ellas, tenia algunos nuevos amigos de su misma casa: Dapnhe Greengass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y ... Draco Malfoy. Del primogenito de los Malfoy, Sky ardia en celos al siempre que compartian clase los gryffindors y slytherins verlos sentandos juntos como si nada, se molestaba mientras la ex-pelirroja lo ignoraba totalmente y prestaba mas caso a sus compañeros de casa, claro que desde hace mucho tiempo la relacion con Bloom habia cambiado totalmente, ya no era tan unida a ellos como lo habia sido en el pasado.  
_

_Al siguiente dia del banquete de Bienvenida Bloom habia ido a hablar con el director Dumbledore acerca de lo que le habia dicho el "Sombrero Seleccionador". Llego hasta la gargola que se dirigia al despacho del director y pronuncio la contraseña que le habia dicho. Subio por las escaleras de caracol lentamente y cuando por fin llego se detuvo al ver todo lo que habia en la habitacion, muchos libros de temas diferentes, retratos por doquier y en una jaula, habia un hermoso fenix de color rojo._

_-Señorita Dominium- pronuncio un señor mayor educadamente- que bueno que pudo venir a resolver sus dudas  
_

_-Profesor Dumbledore- murmuro la estudiante- podria empezar porque nunca supe de mis padres y que eran magos  
_

_-Hace mucho, 13 años para ser exactos se desato una guerra por el poder del mundo magico, Lord Voldemort y los mortifagos querian controlarlo todo pero no lo lograron, ahi yo fui consciente de la decision que tomaron tus padres, fue muy dificil para ellos pero pensaron que era mejor mantenerte en el mundo muggle, alejada de cualquier indicio de magia, pero aplicaron un hechizo sobre ti, ocultaron tu verdadera apariencia e hicieron que tu magia se viese reflejada en una forma muy diferente a la usual. Hicieron que parecieras un hada, pero tu no lo eres, eres una bruja. Tu padre formo parte de la organizacion de Voldemort y se coloco la tan famosa marca tenebrosa y tu madre se mantuvo a su lado para apoyarlo y proteger a tu hermano mayor. Despues ya no te encontraron donde te dejaron y hasta hace un año dejaron de buscarte, aun asi cuando te encontraron fue una alegria mayor aunque no te la podian expresar debido a que tu no sabias nada. - comento pensativo el director de Hogwarts  
_

_-Entonces soy una sangrepura- pronuncio la ahora rubia- mis padres no son ni Vanessa y Mike, y mucho menos Marion y Oritel.  
_

_-Si-pronuncio mientras se oian unos pasos subir y dejaban ver a un hombre palido y de cabello grasiento color negro- Severus que bueno que has llegado, te presento a la señorita Dominium, la hija de tu media hermana, Adilene._

_El hombre no pudo contener una cara de sorpresa y se acerco a ella para verla bien, era identica a su hermana mayor, los mismos cabellos ondulados pero en color rubio platino, los mismos rasgos angelicales y facciones, lo unico diferente era el color de los ojos, Adilen era identica a ella.  
_

_-Un gusto conocerle- murmuro ella con una sonrisa discreta  
_

_-Bueno, Severus llevala a su sala comun- dijo el director- espero haber resolvido sus dudas señorita Dominium- ella asintio  
_

_-Señorita Dominium, acompañeme por favor- en un gesto Snape se adelanto para abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar, siguieron caminando unos minutos  
_

_-Disculpe, donde estan mi padres ahora- pregunto Bloom curiosa  
_

_-Cassiopeia, ellos estan en la mansion-dijo simplemente-y tu hermano debe estar de viaje  
_

_-Por que me llamo Cassiopeia- pregunto ella  
_

_-Es tu segundo nombre-dijo secamente- eres Bloom Cassiopeia Dominium Prince  
_

_Ella se quedo callada y siguieron caminar hasta llegar a la sala comun de slytherin, mientras pasaron a un chico le dijo que le hablara a Draco Malfoy, no sabia porque pero de repente se sintio muy nerviosa ante la llegada del rubio, vio de reojo a su tio tan serio como lo habia visto en estos dias que tenia apenas, se sento en un sillon y empezo a jugar con una pulsera que traia , de plata con esmeralda y diseños parecidos a serpientes.  
_

_Oyo unos pasos y levanto la mirada, vio al rubio bajar seguido de Blaise, Pansy y al final Crabbe y Goyle, ambos la vieron y empezaron a pelearse entre ellos para que uno bajara primero, el profesor rodo los ojos y dio un leve carraspeo que hizo que se detuvieran y bajaran lentamente.  
_

_-Señor Malfoy-pronuncio-sere directo, la señorita Dominium es nueva aqui y por lo tanto usted debera guiarla en sus clases, entendido  
_

_-Si profesor-murmuro el rubio viendo a Bloom  
_

_-Bueno, me voy-dijo- señorita Parkinson acompañela a su habitacion y Crabbe y Goyle, no quiero que hagan eso otra vez- se marcho.  
_

_Se despidieron con los chicos y Pansy le indico que la siguiera, en cada puerta estaba su nombre en plateado, haciendo contraste con la madera negra, la morena se retiro y Bloom entro cerrando la puerta tras ella, era enorme, las paredes de un verde esmeralda con detalles en plateado y negro, mientras que habia una cama negra con dosel plateado y sabanas negras y plateadas, un escritorio negro y un armario del mismo color, unas mesas de noche en negro y un tocador en negro y plateado, todo muy elegante, vio su baul a los pies de la cama y saco sus ropas, muchas en color verde, gris, azul, negro y blanco, al igual que sus zapatos pero antes dejo preparada su pijama, un pantalon a cuadros negros y blancos con una blusa negra de tirantes y unas pantuflas negras( amo el color negro ), despues siguio acomodando sus pertenencias, en un librero coloco unos cuantos libros muggles y una foto de Mike y Vanessa con ella cuando era pequeña y luego saco otras y se encontro con una que hace tiempo no deseaba ver, aun le provocaba dolor, eran Sky y ella abrazados y apunto de besarse, sonrio melancolica y no se dio cuenta de que amo soltado algunas lagrimas, un ruido atras de ella la alerto y vio al primogenito de los Malfoy asomarse._

_-Lamneto haber entrado asi-dijo avergonzado- pero toque y no respondiste_

_-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa y secandose las lagrimas_

_-Estas bien-pregunto_

_-Si, solo fue una tonteria- dijo intentando sonreir_

_-Mi madre dice que una tonteria no hace llorar- murmuro el mientras veia como la rubia se sentaba en su cama_

_-Fue una estupidez haber creido en el, si eso no hubiera sucedido yo no estaria asi ahora- dijo, mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado  
_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y la acerco a el, ella recosto su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y cerro los ojos mientras dejaba caer solo un par de lagrimas.  
_

_Algo dentro de Draco se movio, esa chica no merecia ser lastimada, y el no permitiria que eso sucediera, mientras que en la cabeza de la chica, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero confundida por lo que sentia hacia su acompañante, ambos estarian unidos para bien o para mal, pero ahi estaban dos almas conectadas...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los dias siguieron pasando hasta convertirse en meses y Bloom cada vez se alejaba mas de sus amigos excepto con los de slytherin ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a sus acciones, con su familia ya mas integrada y por una salida a Hogsmeade habia conocido a su hermano: Darien Cygnus Dominium Prince, un joven alto y palido con unos ojos azul intenso y un cabello negro tal cual ebano, al igual que su madre y su tio, bastante serio y protector, y un slytherin en toda la extension y era 5 años mayor que ella._

_Aparte estaba el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, aunque en esta ocasion, eran cuatro: Viktor Krum de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour de Beuxbatons y de Hogwarts habian elegido a Cedric Diggory de Hufllepuff y Harry Potter de Gryffindor. Y con eso conllevaba la reponsabilidad de que ellos abririan el baile de navidad con un vals. En todo el castillo habia una gran euforia debido al baile que se celebraria, aunque esto era por mayor parte de las chicas, los chicos no mostraban ningun interes, tal era el caso de algunos slytherin, pero Pansy le coqueteaba en exceso al primogenito de los Malfoy y este ni cuenta se daba, asi que cada vez que lo intentaba fracasaba su plan de ir juntos al baile mientras que Bloom no tenia planeado asistir, habia recibido mas de una inviacion pero las habia rechazado como si no le importara: Crabbe y Goyle junto con Sky y los gemelos Weasley, le habian invitado a que fuera con ambos pero les dijo que no tenia planeado ir, asi que dejaron de insistir e incluso Dapnhe le habia preguntado que porque no iria pero dijo que no sabia si ir y no tenia ninguna pareja, aparte para empeorar las cosas, Diaspora habia aparecido para estudiar en Hogwarts, y estaba en la misma casa que Bloom, y la solia molestar cuando estaba sola o con Pansy, pero no ocurria muy a menudo ya que pasaba mas tiempo con Draco paseando o estudiando y a donde ellos iban, Sky siempre estaba cerca para ver como ambos reian entre si ante lo que ocurria a su alrededor, para ver cada discreto coqueteo entre los slytherin y cada muestra de cariño lo ponian mal, casi moria de celos. Otro ejemplo eran los partidos de Quidditch, a la ex-pelirroja no le gustaba pero iba a apoyar a su casa y apoyar al rubio, era una slytherin y portaba con orgullo sus colores verde y plateado, la tunica y la bufanda siempre estaban con ella.  
_

_Un dia mientras estaban en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes de encantamientos y pociones, el estaba bastante distraido intentando captar algo de interes.  
_

_-Krum, si que es un tonto- dijo Draco haciendo que su compañera levantara la vista de su trabajo  
_

_-Porque dices eso- pregunto Bloom prestandole atencion  
_

_-Invito a la sangre sucia al baile- dijo con desagrado  
_

_-Odio que cualquier persona use esa expresion- murmuro volviendo la atencion a sus deberes - es muy linda y amable pero no valorada por Potter y Weasley  
_

_-Olvidemos el tema-murmuro el rubio-con quien iras al baile  
_

_-No tengo pareja- dijo la ojiazul-rechace a varios y tu iras con Pansy,no?  
_

_-Realmente nunca iria con Pansy al baile- dijo- es muy mandona y exigente, porque los rechazaste  
_

_-Mis opciones fueron: Crabbe y Goyle, despues mi ex-novio y los gemelos Weasley- dijo como si fuera obvio_

_-Pues si me permites invitarte al baile- dijo viendola a la cara y como sus mejillas adquirian un leve tono rosado  
_

_-Seria una cita- pronuncio ella lentamente  
_

_-Si podria decirse- dijo el  
_

_-Ya sabes que mi respuesta es un si- dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_Mientras a lo lejos, cerca de una estanterias encontraba un gryffindor molesto por la actitud de la chica hacia el slytherin, estaba muerto de celos para ser precisos mientras que los slytherin estaban felices aunque no lo demostraran.  
Pasaron aproximadamente tres semanas y esa noche era el baile, todos nerviosos, los chicos por bailar, uno que otro por lo que usaria pero las mas histericas eran las chicas, corriendo por todas partes, pero ignoremos esto y enfoquemonos en la habitacion de la slytherin Bloom Dominium, si habia rumores de que estaba saliendo con Draco, ella sabia que no era asi, aun, quizas guardaba una esperanza, realmente le gustaba ese chico y le encantaria estar saliendo con el. Sacudio su cabeza y se relajo, ya se habia dado un largo y relajante baño, se habia perfumado con crema de vainilla y solo le faltaba arreglarse, sus uñas de pies y manos estaban finamente arregladas de un color perla en manicura francesa(la amo pero no me dura) y en su cama estaba un hermoso vestido de color plata con cristales y de tirantes, con escote en corazon y largo hasta el piso y unos zapatos del mismo color con un poco de tacon, se lo puso delicadamente y se coloco sus zapatos con cuidado, se paro frente al espejo de su armario y sorprendida vio el resultado, se veia mas alta y delgada y el vestido le quedaba perfecto, con cuidado se sento frente al tocador y se coloco una sombra plateada en sus parpados con delineador y rimel negro, mientras en sus mejillas un tono rosado y sus labios en color rosa palo, satisfecha con su trabajo se coloco ahora una fina gargantilla con una esmeralda que le habian mandado hace unos dias sus padres con aretes a juego y la pulsera que siempre solia usar, con un hechizo peino su cabello para que sus ondas se convirtieran en caireles perfectos y dejando su fleco en su lugar, tomo la mitad de los caireles y con una peineta de plata los recogio dejandolos en alto. Por fin estaba lista, respiro y camino por el cuarto con cuidado mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de bajar, respiro profundamente y se encamino a la salida de su habitacion, tras salir cerro la puerta y se encamino hacia las escaleras, muchos de los que estaban abajo, ya siendo chicas o chicos, hasta que reconocio a una cabellera rubia platinada dirigirse al pie de las escaleras, sonrio cuando vio a Draco y se sonrojo, iba con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, muy elegante, al estar abajo, este beso su mano y le ofrecio el brazo y caminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor, muchos iban asombrandose de la pareja, pero del que su expresion fue epica era del ex-novio de ella, Sky que habia ido con Diaspora y ella usaba un vestido dorado pero nada fuera de lo normal, tambien de las winx se sorprendieron, ella parecia una princesa mientras que Crabbe y Goyle veian a la rubia como si fuese un angel. Ambos se alejaron del lugar un poco, a una mesa con Pansy y Blaise y se sentaron, vieron entrar a Potter y a los demas con sus parejas y como iniciaban el baile, Malfoy tenia una sonrisa arrogante hacia Potter porque no sabia bailar y eso era muy notorio, despues la saco a bailar y casi al final se fueron a dar una vuelta, realmente se la habian pasado muy bien juntos, estaban sentados lado a lado, en ese momento ambos se acercaron sus rostros ysus labios se rozaron, despues fue un beso, un poco mas dulce, cortaron el beso y se pararon para dirigirse a su sala comun, pero no antes de irse, se volvieron a besara, mas dulce que el anterior, el coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, ambos sonrieron en el beso, estaban felices, mas alguien que los observaba no, el Gryffindor que habia salido con Diaspora para llevarla a su sala comun se habian encontrado con esa escena y estaba en el infierno de los celos, recuperaria a Bloom costara lo que le costara...  
_


	5. Nueva Historia Adelanto

**_Adelanto de nueva historia:_**

**_En los jardines del colegio estaban un grupo de chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos. Una de ellas era un hermosa rubia de dieciseis años con unos enigmaticos y penetrantes ojos azul grisaceo acompañados de un piel blanca con mejillas sonrosadas, a su lado estaba un moreno de ojos verdes, los cuales estaban escondidos detras de unas gafas circulares y el tenia una piel palida. Estaban acompañados de dos mas, una castaña rizada de ojos color miel con piel blanca y un pelirrojo de ojos azules y piel palida. _**

**_-Terminaste con el huron-pregunto el pelirrojo despectivamente viendo a la rubia quien sentada en el suelo solo bajo su mirada para evitar que se vieran sus ojos llenos de lagrimas  
_**

**_-Ron, como puedes ser tan insensible-dijo la castaña defendiendola mientras miraba acusadoramente al muchacho  
_**

**_-Solo queria saber que se libro de esa plaga- dijo el  
_**

**_Mientras que en el suelo, el moreno reconfortaba a la rubia, podria ser que fueran de casas enemigas pero ella era especial y el sentia que ahora podria lograr tener un oportunidad de conquistar y hacer feliz a su amiga...  
_**

* * *

_**El moreno estaba feliz de que la chica hubiera aceptado ir al baile del profesor Slughorn, y la podia llevar ya que ella pertenecia al club de las eminencias, esa era la unica regla que les habia puesto el docente y no se quejaban. Daba gracias a que ya sabia bailar mejor y que no podia ni debia hacer pasar verguenza a su acompañante. Ella llevaba un vestido color plata hasta las rodillas que se ajustaba de la cintura hacia arriba y lo demas era totalmente suelto con joyeria a juego y unos zapatos de tacon, vio como Malfoy la veia cuando se habia colado en la fiesta y lo molesto y celoso que estaba cuando la vio del brazo del el. Unos momentos despues ambos empezaron a caminar, al detenerse el se acerco a ella y le acaricio suavemente las mejillas, que ante tal acto se sonrojaron como hacia meses no sucedia. Acerco su rostro al de la rubia y rozo sus labios con los de ella para despues aumentar la intensidad del beso, sorprendido de que ella estaba correspondiendo al beso con cierto temor y nerviosismo pero le estaba correspondiendo.**_

* * *

_**Dias despues, habia rumores volando por todo el colegio, si ambos estaban saliendo, ya que se veian cariñosos entre ellos y siempre lo acompañaba al entrenamiento de Quidditch a pesar de que ella lo odiaba e incluso cuando iban juntos a cualquier clase, se sentaban juntos sin importar lo que dijera cualquier persona e incluso siempre llegaban juntos a las reuniones del club de las eminencias...**_


	6. AVISO

Por motivos personales me retiraré de , no tengo cabeza para pensar en este momento, aparte mi familia necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas y apoyo emocional ante la pérdida de mi tío Salvador este 20 de julio. Espero comprendan y que sepan esperar.  
Muchas gracias por su atención, espero regresar en unos tres meses.  
Se despide Bloom Malfoy..."


End file.
